Le dégoût qu'il lui inspire
by Layjalu
Summary: C'est la première fois que je suis stupéfié par le dégoût que quelqu'un m'inspire. Tels étaient les paroles de Murasakibara. Certes, il s'attendait à une remarque cinglante, mais il ne s'attendais pas être autant blessé par celle-ci.


**Salutation à vous, yaoistes !**

**Voilà alors c'est la première fanfiction que j'ose publier (oui oui je suis nerveuse / ) donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Cette fic' se passe aux épisodes 50 et 51 de l'anime de KnB, je fais quelques ellipses et spoiles, si vous n'êtes pas à cette partie, je ne suis pas sure que vous puissiez tout comprendre (même si je me doute que pour toutes celles qui aiment le MuraHimu, elles ont déjà vu le match Yosen Vs Seirin depuis longtemps).**

**Je précise aussi que je ne regarde que l'anime et pas le manga, donc je ne sais pas si les événements se déroulent différemment. **

**Voilà, sinon petit point vite fais sur le point de vue, j'ai choisi celui d'Himuro (même s'il est à la 3ème personne) et donc le langage est plutôt courant voir soutenu, c'est vrai j'ai du mal à le voir parler vulgairement ou de manière familière.**

**Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture ^.^**

**Disclaimer - Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais par contre l'histoire, c'est de moi !**

* * *

« C'est la première fois que je suis stupéfié par le dégoût que quelqu'un m'inspire. »

Himuro écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc des paroles de Murasakibara.

Certes, il s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de la part de son coéquipier, lui qui détestait les joueurs sans aucun talent et ne pratiquant ce sport que part amour pour celui-ci.

Mais tout de même, cette réplique lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

La boule au ventre, Himuro tentait de retenir de nouvelles larmes.

Néanmoins, ses paroles avaient probablement eu un impact sur le pivot de Yosen, car il se leva en attachant ses cheveux, prêt à retourner sur le terrain.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début du dernier quart temps.

* * *

Malgré la nouvelle "motivation", de Murasakibara, Yosen avait perdu.

Décidément, Tatsuya avait tout perdu avec ce match.

Son frère, sa motivation, sa dignité, l'estime du violet...

Il était dépité.

Le cœur serré, il tenta de parler une dernière fois à son coéquipier.

« On gagnera, la prochaine fois, Atsushi.

\- Quoi ? Je te l'ai dit, j'arrête.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Les propos du numéro 9 sonnaient faux. Le brun sourit donc de bon cœur, malgré la déception de la fin du match. Murasakibara continuerait à jouer, et il pourrait, il espérait, continuer à ses côtés.

Le violet se mit à pleurer et le cœur du shooting guard rata un battement, il était peiné pour lui.

_C'est la première fois que je suis stupéfié par le dégoût que quelqu'un m'inspire._

Himuro se figea, ce souvenir lui revenant en tête. Il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs, l'ancien membre de la génération miracle n'éprouvait que du dégoût à son égard. Il devait sortir s'aérer l'esprit.

Le froid de l'hiver lui permit de se vider la tête. Il devait faire le point.

Sur sa situation actuelle, sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'il comptait faire.

Sa situation, il venait de perdre, et son estime de lui-même, sa fierté étaient au plus bas. Il perdait son frère, pas qu'il perdait ses sentiments envers Taiga, mais il estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas se considérer comme étant son grand frère tout en le jalousant pour son talent, ce dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Lui, il n'avait aucun talent particulier. Il était un joueur ordinaire.

_C'est la première fois que je suis stupéfié par le dégoût que quelqu'un m'inspire._

Cette phrase lui revenait sans arrêt en tête, le perturbant à chaque fois.

Cette phrase ne l'aurait jamais autant touché si elle était venu de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Mais Atsushi était spécial, il ne savait pourquoi, ni pourquoi lui particulièrement. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il était claire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il soupira.

Il avait des sentiments pour une personne auquel il inspirait du dégoût. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure des situations.

Un vent froid soufflait sur son visage.

Il ne voulait penser à rien, tout du moins à tout sauf son coéquipier.

C'est alors qu'Alex vint le rejoindre.

* * *

Définitivement, ce n'était pas une bonne journée.

Tatsuya insista pour que Taiga retourne avec son équipe retourne avec son équipe ce qu'il fit avec la condition qu'il aille quand même à l'infirmerie avec Alex pour vérifier qu'il n'ait rien de cassé (cela valait mieux que les urgences, se dit-il).

Ainsi donc Himuro, soutenu par Alex se dirigeant donc dans le gymnase, vers l'infirmerie réservée aux joueurs.

Mais arrivant devant la porte, il entendit sa coach de Yosen et se figeât, sous le regards étonné de son mentor.

« T'as pas intérêt d'abandonner, Murasakibara ! On l'a tous bien bien vu, tu aimes le basket ! On va gérer pour tes genoux de toute manière, alors arrêtes d'être butté ! »

Atsushi était donc à l'intérieur. Le brun avait (étrangement), tout à coup une forte envie de faire demi-tour. Mais la blonde, voyant la (très) grande envie de fuir, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, ouvrit la porte d'un coup et tira violemment son élève à l'intérieur, sous les regards ébahis du coach et du mur de Yosen.

Tout d'abord surpris par l'entrée pour le moins rocambolesque, ils parurent encore plus surpris de l'état du shooting guard, avec de nombreux bleues, boitant, presque en sang. Himuro, gêné, détourna le regard, et partit s'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits alignés de la pièce, se retrouvant face au second joueur.

« Vous êtes dans la même équipe que Tatsuya, c'est ça ? Dit Alex, voulant briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

\- Ah... hum... oui, c'est ça, je suis Masako Araki, la coach de cette équipe. Vous êtes bien le mentor d'Himuro ?

\- Exact, je suis Alexandra Garcia. Je peux vous le confier ? Je me doute qu'avec des membres de son équipe, il sera entre de bonnes, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui bien sur, ne vous en faites pas. »

Alex sourit à son ancien élève,et, ce bref échange terminé, sortit de la pièce.

L'américaine sorti, la brune se permit de parler à son joueur.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien d'important, coach.

\- Développes, répondit-elle de manière autoritaire.

\- Un joueur est venu agresser Alex, je suis intervenu.

\- Ça s'est terminé comment ?

\- Taiga est arrivé, suivi par un joueur de Kaijo, Kise je crois, apparemment lui et l'autre se connaissaient, ils ont parlé et sont partis tous les deux, ils avaient un match l'un contre l'autre si j'ai bien compris, expliquât le membre de Yosen avec un certain désintérêt, voulant passer à autre chose.

\- C'etait Haizaki, hein ? Demanda Murasakibara, sortant de son mutisme, visiblement en colère »

Les deux bruns restèrent silencieux, surpris par l'intervention soudaine du violet ainsi que par la colère qui l'animait. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Himuro confirma par un hésitant « Je crois. »

« Je vais aller chercher un médecin pour vous deux, alors vous ne bougez pas » déclara après quelques secondes de silence.

Le silence était devenu encore plus pesant à la sortie du coach.

Les deux joueurs, seuls, regardaient tous les deux le sol. Les secondes semblaient être une éternité pour Tatsuya.

« Tu parles plus d'habitude, Murochin.

\- Ah, oui... c'est... que.. je ne voulais pas le déranger..., répondit l'interpellé, un peu déstabilisé, ne s'attendant pas à l'intervention du violet.

\- Hein ? Je comprends pas, d'habitude, ça dérange pas Murochin.

\- Oui mais, comment dire... c'est gênant... »

Le pivot de Yosen le fixait, attendant la suite d'une de la réplique qui tardait à arriver. Actuellement, Himuro aurait aimé disparaître, être n'importe où sauf dans cette pièce.

Il finit néanmoins dans un murmure à terminer sa phrase.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être ennuyé par quelqu'un qui te dégoutte... autant que moi... »

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment puis finit par reprendre la parole.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Murochin.

C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, avant la fin du match contre Seirin, déclara le shooting guard, commençant à s'énerver. »

_C'est la première fois que je suis stupéfié par le dégoût que quelqu'un m'inspire._

Cette phrase lui revint en tête, encore. Chaque fois que celle-ci lui revenait en tête, la douleur qu'éprouvait le brun était encore plus grande. Il sentait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et se cachât le visage dans ses mains, comme par réflexe. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de pleurer. Pas devant la personne qu'il aimait.

Himuro se raidit d'un coup en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il venait de penser. Il avait jusque là été sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais penser aussi spontanément et naturellement qu'il l'aimait, c'était inédit. Et d'autant plus douloureux en pensant au dégoût du violet à son égard.

Alors qu tenait toujours son visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur ses genoux, il sentait le regard du joueur de la génération miracle posé sur lui avec insistance et trouva finalement le courage de relever la tête.

Atsushi fixa son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'aire... triste ? Tatsuya se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées.

« Je crois que tu m'as pas compris, Murochin..., le violet laissa quelques secondes passer avant de reprendre, j'étais en colère que tu prennes ça autant à cœur, oui, mais surtout que tu pleures. C'est pas Murochin qui me dégoûtait, mais celui qui t'as mis dans cet état, Kagamichin.

\- Donc tu ne me déteste pas ? J e ne te dégoûte pas ? Dit le brun, plein d'espoir, voulant se convaincre lui-même.

\- Bah non, répondit-il comme si c'était évident avant avant de continuer avec un air un peu inquiet, mais pourquoi tu pleures Murochin ? »

Himuro fut surpris par cette question, avant de sentir me une larme couler sur sa joue, puis il sourit avant de lui répondre, sans vraiment réfléchir.

« C'est juste que je suis heureux, je pourrais encore rester à tes côtés. »

Murasakibara resta figé pendant quelques instants, et le shooting guard réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, ferma les yeux, attendant que le joueur en face de lui réagisse.

Il l'entendit bouger, et sans avoir le temps de se questionner sur quoi que ce soit, sentit une main sur sa joue et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Atsushi l'embrassait.

Rien que cette pensée paraissait irréel pour Himuro, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait couvraient les siennes, des lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé aussi douces. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui fut le premier à mouvoir leur baiser, bien trop envoûté par la sensation de bien-être mêlé à une passion grandissante en lui, mais celui-ci devint plus intense, tout en restant tendre. Sans même faire attention aux gestes qu'il faisait, presque instinctivement, le brun passa ses bras autour de la nuque du violet, les rapprochant plus encore alors que le violet quant à lui avait posé sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Tatsuya sentit la langue d'Atsushi sur sa lèvre inférieur, et ouvrit la bouche et les deux commencèrent un ballait sensuelle avec leurs langues, exprimant ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. L'odeur enivrante de son homologue, son goût sucré, les émotions que Tatsuya ressentait à ce moment là lui fit perdre la tête, et en oublia de respirer.

Les deux durent se séparer avec regret, haletant par le manque d'oxygène, tout en se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie était cette fois, ô miracle, apaisant et non dérangeant contrairement aux précédents. Néanmoins, le shooting guard, sans briser le contact visuel avec celui qu'il aimait, sourit et dans un murmure lui adressa un « Je t'aime » qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir détournant son regard violet su le coté, avant de répondre avec une moue enfantine « Moi aussi ».

Des bruits de pas et de personnes discutant venant des couloirs, les fit sortir de leur bulle, et reconnaissant la voix de leur coach, se détachèrent l'un l'autre de leur étreinte non sans regret.

La coach rentra dans la pièce accompagné d'un homme, sûrement un médecin ou un infirmier, et s'excusa pour le temps qu'elle avait mis pour trouver un membre du staf médicale et pour le ramener. (A bien y repenser, le joueur 12 de Yosen ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle les avaient laissé un peu plus d'une demi heure.)

Himuro se mit à regarder Murasakibara, celui-ci fit de même, et ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et plein de promesses. Le brun n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que cette auscultation se termine au plus vite pour qu'il puisse se retrouver seul avec son violet préféré.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plut ^.^**

**Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt fluffy, mais j'espère que ça ne vous as pas trop gêné.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à dire... ah ! ça serait cool que puissiez poster une review, enfin, après je ne vous oblige à rien ! (quoi que... xD)**


End file.
